I have seen it
by Pureblood-Slytherins
Summary: AU. The Empire and the Chiss Ascendancy have been at war for years. Now Lady Vader herself has joined the Fleet and finally meets the seemingly unbeatable Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo. Thrawn x Leia.


**I have seen it**

**A/N:** In my opinion, the film "300: Rise of an Empire" isn't particularly good, BUT Artemisia rocked that movie! I could really see her as a "Dark Side Leia" and her meeting with Themistocles was inspiring. ;) Well, truth to be told, the now following scene is nothing but a cheap rip-off, slightly altered. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it.

****I have seen it****

"Welcome to my humble ship." Lady Vader said as the doors closed behind him.

He eyed her from head to toe. She was even more stunning in reality...and dangerous. She stood behind a strategic display, whose red and green dots were the only lights in the room. Her eyes were dark and her long hair was open, a small, calculating smile on her lips. Her dress was made of tight, black leather, with golden stripes, which could be for decorative purposes or indicate some unknown rank, he didn't know.

"Your ship is quite impressive..." He took a quick look around. "... as are you."

"Kind words." She replied coldly and still eyed him from the opposite side of the room, the grey war-table between them.

Mitth'raw'nuruodo took a step forward and looked at the holo. Their situation looked just as desperate on Imperial displays. Then he looked up again and their eyes met.

"My men say you are a witch, which was born from pure evil. Is that true?"

Leia's smile grew.

"Perhaps."

Like a cat, she walked past the table and let her fingers play with the holoprojections.

"And what of you? I have heard you are unbeatable on the battlefield."

"Perhaps." He answered just as vaguely. "My men also say that it was you who slayed the Emperor and took his throne."

She stood before him now and leaned back against the table, slightly pushing her hips forward.

"Many heroic deeds occurred that day, but facts of battle are often embellished... as I am sure you know."

There was a pregnant pause and somehow he was sure that there was no embellishment involved in that story. Suddenly, she turned around and looked at the display.

"Your situation, too, is in desperate need of some embellishment." She magnified the Chiss' fleet. Their last line of defence - crumbled, battered and outnumbered.

"For every ship I destroy, you must destroy a hundred." She said slowly and turned to him again.

"I can sustain losses for weeks. Months, if necessary."

She came closer, too close.

"My numbers will defeat you and I will take your people's precious freedom." She tilted her head to the side and looked at him, as if trying to read his mind.

"Then why are we here? Do you wish to negotiate a surrender?"

"Oh no." Suddenly, her hand came down on his chest. He sucked in his breath and suppressed the urge to take a step back.

"I came here to see you." Her hand moved down his chest. "To offer you a chance to avoid such misery and... join me."

"Your confidence is faltering, Mylady." The Chiss said coldly and grabbed her hand.

She smiled up at him.

"My confidence is undaunted, Commander. I do not need you... but look at the defence you have mounted." She nodded towards the viewport.

"It is insulting, really." She smiled and looked back at him. "But the way you fight..." They were very close now, looking into each other's eyes. "...with such passion... it is... stimulating... I am in need... of a commander such as you." She whispered hoarsely.

"Who is using kind words now?" He asked provocatively.

"Kind words indeed, but a eulogy at a funeral oration, nonetheless."

Suddenly, she snatched her hand out of his.

"You cannot win." Leia said coldly. "You know that..." Another smile crossed her face.

"Some squabbling bureaucrats with no military insight send you here to die..." She still looked up at him. "And what a waste that would be..."

She nearly drank him in with her next look; his broad shoulders and the muscular chest under that foreign, black uniform.

"I will do my duty."

"Duty to what?" The woman asked harshly.

"My men have told me that you have little stomach for politics... Family perhaps? Love?"

"I have spent my entire adult life with only one love... the fleet... and only one passion... fighting the Empire."

She laughed quietly.

"Now _that_ brings me pleasure..." She purred, her lips close to his. "...the thought of you forsaking family and love... for the promise of a deeper ecstasy. Of a battle...against me." She touched him again, now with both of her hands. "...of death and life...and sweat and muscle..." Her hands glided over his rib-cage and the silver, metal-plates, attached to the black fabric. It was thick and foreign, yet she could still feel his hard muscles underneath it.

"... of pure joy... For that, you have come to the right place."

He grabbed her hard then. His left pulling her to him, while his right grabbed her hair, forcefully pulling her head down.

"And for the freedom of my people."

She smiled. "Of course." Leia could feel his erection, pressing hard against her.

"Join me, Mitth'raw'nuruodo... Be at my side..."

Her hand went up to his head and she ran it through his dark hair. "...Die with me tonight and breathe each breath with me as if it were your last..." Seducingly, she brushed her thumb over his lips. "...while we plunge our swords into the hearts of our enemies."

He threw her on the table and their lips met for the first time.

"Mitth'raw'nuruodo...Together, we can rule the galaxy... I have seen it."

THE END

**A/N:** Well, we all know the end of this one. Very, very, hot sex on the table. Between (or on?) the holo of the battle display.

Here is a cool Artemisia video: watch?v=T0Ax7vLdp18&list=LL4tVMEKsbr_XEDP8oRPbWA&index=59


End file.
